Thumper (weapon)
The 'Thumper '''is a single-shot grenade launcher featured in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Thumper is mostly used by players who would rather have a different attachment on their Assault Rifle than the Grenade Launcher without using Bling, those that wish to rush with a submachine gun and would also benefit from the use of a launcher, or as an alternative to Frag grenades. Some players use the Thumper even if they already have an grenade launcher attached to their primary weapon. The logic behind this is they get 4 rounds of grenades, instead of 2, plus they can quickly swap weapons rather than reload. Unlike the barrel-mounted grenade launchers, the Thumper has iron sights the player can aim down. When hip firing, the iron sights are brought up for the shot, much like the RPG-7 (It can be hip-fired in singleplayer, confirmed in Museum). Even while aiming down the sights, there is a noticeable delay between pressing the fire button and when the grenade is actually launched. This delay makes firing accurately more difficult, as the player must compensate their aim whilst moving. As with the other grenade launchers, grenades that impact a solid object before they reach a certain distance from the user will not explode, but will still inflict enough blunt force trauma to kill an enemy in one shot, even at full health, unless the enemy has the death streak Painkiller active. Although Scavenger and Danger Close are both extremely effective with the Thumper, some people consider Sleight of Hand Pro if they are using it with a "Run and Gun" class, as it cannot be Reload Canceled. Also, this allows the Thumper to be shot quicker, as it is quicker to look down the sights of the weapon before shooting. Therefore, they are less likely to miss their target. Attachments *Akimbo (Via modding) File:M79 6.png|The Thumper File:Thumperr.JPG|Reloading the Thumper Trivia *Hidden in the games codes is the ability to have Akimbo on the Thumper. Since it was never finished, the reloading animation is coded the same as that on the normal Thumper, therefore it shows the player with 4 hands. *The player can hip-fire the Thumper in Campaign and Special Ops, but he can't in multiplayer. *The ammo counter in singleplayer and Special Ops show a rocket icon, while in multiplayer it shows shotgun shell icons. *In the Campaign level "No Russian", Makarov can sometimes be seen holding a Thumper in one hand. *When seen in third person, the leaf sights are flipped down. *In Special Ops, the Thumper can kill a Juggernaut in one shot with a perfect arch to the Juggernaut's head (not direct impact). *The Leaf sights are slightly asymmetric in design, this can be seen when aiming down the sights. *Rarely, players who are repeatedly killed by someone using a Thumper call the other player a 'Thumper Humper', play on words of 'Noob Tuber'. *Thumpers and other grenade launchers are commonly refered to as 'Noob Tubes'. *The Thumper, along with Model 1887s, are both weapons that appeared prominently in Terminator 2. *The Thumper, alongside hip-firing, reloads slightly quicker in Singleplayer & Special Ops than it does in Multiplayer. *The Thumper actually has a higher minimum damage than a Grenade Launcher attached to an Assault Rifle but the same maximum damage making it a more effective weapon than an Assault Rifle with attached Grenade Launcher. Videos 400px A video showing the Akimbo Thumpers originally intended for multiplayer. Note how the player reloads with 4 hands. Category:Launchers Category:Explosives